1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sewing machine accessories are stored in storage spaces situated at the top, that is to say on the upper arm bearing the needle bar and its drive mechanism and/or around the free arm of the machine. In both instances, these storage spaces do not render the sewing accessories directly accessible to the seamstress, who has to change position in order to exchange one presser foot for another, suited to the type of stitch to be performed, something which is not always easy to do during work, because this operation entails withdrawing the workpiece from the machine.